Flippy
Name: Flippy Gender: Male Animal: Bear Episode Count: 13 Kill Count: 55 Deaths: 6 First Death: Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark First Victim: Toothy from Hide and Seek First Appearance: Hide and Seek Voiceactors: Aubrey Ankrum, Kenn Navarro (2006 - present) (nice flippy only) Flippy is one of the main character in the Happy Tree Friends series. History Flippy is a green male bear with dog tags and a green beret with checkered crest. There is evidence to suggest that he fought in the Vietnam War, particularly his obsession with making booby traps inspired by the Viet Cong, as well as a flashback of his experience of being held captive by them (as seen in Easy for You to Sleigh). In addition, his attire seems to resemble to the U.S. Army Special Forces, which played a role during the Vietnam War. According to writer Warren Graff, Flippy is mostly based on John Rambo. Flippy rarely appears in the series, most likely due to his repetitive behavior in most of the episodes in which he appears. Flippy has a severe case of post traumatic stress disorder. Whenever he sees or hears something that reminds him of war (e.g., gunshot-like sounds or crackling campfires), he goes insane and kills everyone around him, believing that he is still in war. While insane, several physical features about him change: his eyes turn a different color, usually green or yellow, his voice changes from high and cute to low and evil, and his teeth become sharp. In the early Internet shorts, his teeth became crooked. Although Flippy can be the most cruel and dangerous character in Happy Tree Friends, his good side is considered to be one of the most sociable and kindest of characters. This is proven in several episodes where he is seen doing social activities with some of the other characters such as going to the movies and playing hide and seek. In most of the episodes where he appears, he is shown as a friendly and social before he goes crazy, or should many people say "flipping-out." Also, you can see that when he "flips-out", he does not remember the bloody rampage that follows. However, in Double Whammy, (and possibly starting from Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow when he resists his evil side for the first time) he finally realizes his problem and goes to Lumpy the psychiatrist for answers. It has been announced that Flippy will be one of the six playable characters in the XBOX 360 video game, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. Flippy Episodes Starring Roles *Hide and Seek *This Is Your Knife *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *Flippin' Burgers *Keepin' It Reel *Remains to be Seen *Party Animal *Double Whammy *Double Whammy Part 2 Featuring Roles *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Class Act *Easy For You to Sleigh *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow Occupations #Nuclear Waste Trucker - Remains to be Seen #Carny - Double Whammy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: The rocket he is in with Handy and Sniffles crashes into the sun and explodes. #Class Act: Dies in a school explosion. #Remains to be Seen: (1) Kills himself in a truck accident after flipping out. Revived as zombie, dies when Lumpy jabs him in the eye with a leaf blower, causing his brain to explode. #Kringle Feast: Dies in an explosion caused by Lumpy #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Shredded by the tail of his helicopter. #Double Whammy Part 2: Run over by a chicken truck. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Party Animal: Has an allergic reaction to peanuts or Mime causing him to get a purple rash and swelled up lips, his lips are torn off by the ending eris. Number of Kills *Cuddles - 6 (This Is Your Knife; Flippin' Burgers; Keepin' It Reel; Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2) *Giggles - 4 (This Is Your Knife; Flippin' Burgers; Remains to be Seen; Double Whammy) *Toothy - 5 (Hide and Seek; Keepin' It Reel; Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2) *Lumpy - 1 (Keepin' It Reel) *Petunia - 5 (Hide and Seek; Flippin' Burgers; Keepin' It Reel; Remains to be Seen; Double Whammy) *Handy - 1 (Remains to be Seen) *Nutty - 3 (Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Double Whammy) *Sniffles - 3 (Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Double Whammy) *Pop - 1 (Flippin' Burgers) *Cub - 1 (Flippin' Burgers) *Flaky - 4 (Hide and Seek; This Is Your Knife; Happy Trails Part 2; Keepin' It Reel) *The Mole - 1 (Remains to be Seen) *Disco Bear - 1 (Double Whammy) *Russell - 1 (Remains to be Seen) *Lifty - 3 (Remains to be Seen; Easy for You to Sleigh; Double Whammy Part 2) *Shifty - 3 (Remains to be Seen; Easy for You to Sleigh; Double Whammy Part 2) *Mime - 4 (Keepin' It Reel; Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Double Whammy) *Cro-Marmot - 1 (debatable) (Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Pt. 2) *Splendid - 0